irccampsfandomcom-20200214-history
Nightmare at Camp
The Screaming Scouts and Killer Campers merge, and the final nine contestants compete in a creepy crawly challenge. Two contestants rally to vote the other off, hoping their former enemies will side with them. Two others win immunity. In the end, some contestants agree to side with the scaredy-cat and vote off the threat. Plot The episodes started with the Screaming Scouts celebrating making it to the final nine. Manic worried over the merge coming soon, but Eliza thought it would happen later. Charlie worried that he'd be the next to go, hoping that the merge would come soon. Chris McLean came to the mess hall to tell the contestants that there was no merge, but then told them he was just kidding and the teams had merged. He then explained the challenge, making scary costumes. Evelyn went first, dressing up as Paris Hilton with made make-up and a hideous dress, getting four points from Chris. Chris gave Eliza a two because she was dressed exactly like Evelyn. Manic wore torn clothes, and had vomit on his mouth, claiming to be a zombie. Chris gave Manic five points. Danika got seven points for her witch costume, a black long sleeve dress with spider patterns, a witch hat, and lots of makeup. Paul dressed as Chef Hatchet and got nine points. Cheyne got eight points when he covered himself in flour and wore a white speedo, dressing as a ghost. Charlie danced Thriller in a ketchup stained shirt, and Chris gave him six points for his zombie outfit. Elenaz dressed like Sly and got seven points. Louis wore his normal superhero outfit, and got nine points. Louis and paul won immunity. Manic and Eliza both campaigned to get the other voted off, trying to get votes from the Killer Campers alliance. In the end, the Killer Campers, led by Louis, sided with Manic, and Eliza was voted off. Cast Trivia Voting Quotes *Eliza: Final nine, half way there, peeps! *Manic: For once, I'm glad to be here. *Danika: Want some? Eliza: Some of what? Is it gasoline again. Danika: No, it's soda. *Paul: What delectable food choices! *(CONF) Charlie: I really need the merge, I'm definitely next in line. *Chris: You need to make scary costumes! The scariest costume wins immunity. *Louis: I don't need to make a costume, I'm already in costume. *Chris: *Looks at Evelyn* You look just like Paris Hilton! The horrible clothes, the horrible make up! It's all so life-like! Sorry, I can't say a bad word about Paris, you'll just get a four. *Eliza: *Looks just like Evelyn* Chris: Evelyn, I just judged you! *Chris: You look sick. Manic: I'm a zombie! *Paul: *Is dressed as Chef Hatchet* Blarg! I'm evil! *Cheyne: *Has flour all over him, and is only wearing a white speedo* Boo! I'm a ghost! Chris: The speedo alone is scary enough to get you eight points. *Evelyn: Um... Louis decided to wear his normal clothes. Chris: That's scary enough for me! Nine points! Paul and Louis win immunity! *Danika: *Grabs Elenaz by the shoulders* The cake is a lie! *Chris: Girl scout cookies go to... Louis, Paul, Cheyne, Danika, Evelyn. Louis: Yay, cookie! Manic: I'm out... Chris: Elenaz, Charlie! Charlie: Thank goodness. Chris: Manic, Eliza, this is the final cookie. And it goes to... Manic. Manic: Phew. Eliza: I'm not surprised. Despite all I did for my team, I'm out. *Manic: *Extends hand to Eliza* Eliza: You should have been out a long time ago.